The present invention relates in general to communication systems between computers, and in particular to a new and useful telecomputer system having two control units and up to thirty two packet switches all interconnected by one or more communication lines and including a shared memory connected to the communication line.
Telecomputing systems are known which utilize a plurality of computer terminals which can be interconnected by a telephone or other communication lines for transferring and processing information according to various programs stored at various locations and in various devices of the system.